


Someone's Someone

by kesmonsterwrites



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Friends to Lovers, inspired by Someone's Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmonsterwrites/pseuds/kesmonsterwrites
Summary: I was listening to this song when I wrote this...and I love soft Kyun
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Someone's Someone

Hanging out with Changkyun at their dorm was one of your favorite things. When you retreated to his shared room with Minhyuk, Minhyuk would leave you two be and no one would disturb you. You two could talk about anything and everything, going from a serious conversation in one moment to laughing over something one of the other members had done the next. It was easy to be yourself with Changkyun. You weren’t exactly sure when, maybe it was when he comforted you after a bad day, maybe it was when he teased you over nothing, but your feelings for your best friend slowly blossomed. Laying next to him in his bed, instead of calming you as it had in the past, instead made your heart beat faster. But he didn’t have a clue. He just continued to treat you as he always had, as his best friend that he was closest to.

You and Kyun were in his room, talking about seemingly nothing, when he suddenly stopped, looking lost in thought. You only looked at him, waiting for him to speak. “Do you think...” he paused, finding the right words. “Do you think that there’s someone out there for everyone?”

Well, you weren’t expecting that question. Your heartbeat sped up, nervous as to where this conversation was about to go.

“I guess so, I mean...I guess there’s someone out there for everyone. So we’re all someone’s someone.” You giggle at your little joke, and Kyun smiles at you, his cute little soft smile warming you from the inside out.

“But like, do you think we know when we find our someone.”

“I don’t know Kyun. What’s bringing this on?”

He moves on his bed, facing you and looking right into your eyes. “Because I feel like I’ve found my someone, but I’m not sure how to know for sure.”

You glance down at your hands before looking back up at him. This conversation was either going to make you super happy or break your heart, and you were not ready to have it. But here you were, with Kyun, about to talk about his feelings. And you were not about to be an unsupportive best friend. “So, why do you think you’ve found your someone?”

His eyes start to light up as he begins to talk. “Well, she - she’s a she, is probably one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever met. On the outside and on the inside. She’s really sweet and easy to talk to, and kind to everyone she meets. But she’s not afraid to stand up for herself, and we just -” He cuts himself off as he grabs your hands. You look up at him, confused as to why he’s touching you right now. “We just really fit together, you know?” Now you’re even more confused. Why was he holding onto your hands and talking about the girl he thinks is meant for him? What is going on?

He continues to look at you, like he’s waiting for you to figure it out, but clearly, you are missing something and totally not getting it. He leans forward, bringing his head right next to your ear. “I can’t seem to live without them, you know?” He whispers, his lips brushing lightly against your ear, causing you to shiver.

“Kyun, who are you talking about?” You can’t handle this state of confusion you are in. He pulls away, a shocked look on his face before it slowly dissolves into an easy smile.

“Y/N, I’m talking about you. You’re my someone, you dork.”

“Hey! If you’re telling someone you have feelings for them, you don’t call them a dork!” He laughed at your sudden outburst, throwing his head back in amusement. And you just couldn’t hold back. As he leaned forward, still laughing at you, you put your hand on his chin, lifted him to face you, and kissed him on the cheek. His laughter stopped immediately, staring into your eyes as you slowly released his chin.

“I like you too. Just so you know.” His soft smile, your favorite of his smiles, returned to his lips as he leans closer to your face, staring at your lips.

“Well, that’s good then. I can be your someone too.” And with a quick glance into your eyes, he leaned in, pressing a sweet kiss to your lips. Before he can fully pull away, you lean in closer, kissing him more as he tangles his hands in your hair, pulling you in even closer.


End file.
